Accidentally In Love
by iris descent
Summary: Modern AU. "Do you think all women are the same? I cannot simply be in a restaurant with a man who I've known for an exact 12 minutes. I am not one of your sluts, or your conquests. And if you think you could so easily conquer my affections, then do –if you please- humor me." -Because sharing a cab didn't mean it could change their love lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

**summary: **Modern AU. "Do you think all women are the same? I cannot simply be in a restaurant with a man who I've known for an exact 12 minutes. I am not one of your sluts, or your conquests. And if you think you could _so_ easily conquer my affections, then do –if you please- humor me." -Because sharing a cab didn't mean it could change their love lives forever.

**disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**notes: **Akaasha's story, '**The Perfect Plan**' and The Maine's song, '**Right Girl**' inspired me to make this fic. :3

* * *

Natsu Dragneel didn't know how he ended up talking to a stranger –who isn't much of a stranger since she works at the same company as he does. He had no idea how he even chose to share a cab with her. Maybe the reason was because she was pretty and single and he was single and handsome and that maybe, they shared the same likes and dislikes. Natsu never knew you could have a date inside a cab. Was that even in the bro code? The pink head made a mental note to check it out when he got home.

The street was stained with traffic. The pavement was drenched with rain and mud, the skies were dark and merciless, and it was around 6:30 in the evening. The driver turned the radio off, making the tension between the two passengers even more awkward. The woman was a blonde, her hair tied up into a loose bun, allowing strands to frame her pale, porcelain face. She was clad in a pencil-skirt, black heels, fishnet stockings and a white fitted blouse. The blonde woman introduced herself by her last name, 'Heartfilia'. The pink haired man thought he had heard of it somewhere. She was 20 years old –of legal age to drink, drive and get married (probably). He, on the other hand was 24, careless and single and looking for a strip club.

"I'm not married nor in a relationship for your information, Mr. Dragneel." She replied, and he had not even known he had voiced out his train of thoughts. The Heartfilia woman turned her full attention to him, a ghost of a smile on her face. She crossed her right leg over her left, and Natsu thought –for just a brief moment- she was dangerous. "Considering the fact, that-" Natsu, being the carefree flirt he was, leaned in closer to the blonde female and struck his sexy smirk. "-You've shared to me this piece of information, would you like to have dinner sometime?" The woman smiled innocently, countering his actions. "Do you think all women are the same? I cannot simply be in a restaurant with a man who I've known for an exact 12 minutes. I am not one of your sluts, or your conquests. And, if you think you could _so_ easily conquer my affections, then do –if you please- humor me." An easy and dangerous smile rested on her lips, and the pink haired man found himself awestruck of her beauty and wit. No woman has ever observed him so casually before.

"Oh?" He began, as he took notice of the blonde's chest. Natsu found himself imagining _certain_ things. "Care to tell how I could?" The blonde bit her lower lip, and blinked. Surprised at his comeback, she ignored his question –for she had no answer to that. The Heartfilia woman rolled her eyes and scoffed, her flirtatious side gone. "Do you honestly think of me as those women you have one-night stands, with? Excuse me, but you are invading my personal space. And, my eyes are up here." She pointed a well-manicured finger to her caramel orbs. "It _was_ nice having some kind of 'drama play' with you, Mr. Dragneel. But I feel as if you have just popped my boundary bubble." Natsu never thought he would be one of _her_ conquests; whatever happened to her being _his_ conquest? The 24-year-old ran a hand through his hair and tried to control the urge to touch her. He hadn't moved away from her, Natsu just stayed rooted to the spot. Silence engulfed the vehicle.

The driver, an elderly man with brown glasses and a balding problem, adjusted the mirror. Green eyes met brown ones. In a deep British accent, the older man spoke. "Where to, lassie?" The blonde gave him a warm smile as she spoke in a soft tone. "Just up ahead, sir. I'll tell you when to make the turn." With a nod of the head from the driver, silence had settled inside the cab.

The vehicle stopped at a red light, as people crossed the street. The skies darkened, and Natsu cursed under his breath. He was going to be late. The blonde glanced at him, a delicate finger on her lips. "What's wrong, Mr. Dragneel? Late for a stroll with a woman, I suppose?" Natsu turned to look at the female; her body language suddenly turning him on. "Not necessarily, Ms. Heartfilia. I'm late for a meeting with my father." Natsu began, sighing softly. Igneel would be the death of him. "But if you want to be the woman I'll have a stroll with, I guess I can't say no." The pink-haired man grinned slyly. The blonde giggled, and Natsu cocked an eyebrow at her. "Although I'm very much flattered with the compliments you've said to me all night, I have to apologize but I'm busy." The younger female looked out of the window. "Your father, huh?"

"What about my father?"

Once again, she ignored that question. "Say, your father... He's the president of the Dragon Corporations, isn't he?" Natsu nodded his head, his onyx eyes watching the blonde woman's every move. The red light turned green; the vehicle lurched forward and began to move. "And your cousins... They help in the business?"

"Actually, we're all given a position in a certain location. As for me, I'm situated in New York –head of the Dragneel Enterprises, for I am the _only_ son of Igneel." The 24-year-old man said, pride in his tone. The 20-year-old female nodded her head as she told the driver to take a left. Leaning on the passenger door, the blonde took out her phone from her pink purse. "You know quite a lot about me. Where'd you get that kind of information?" He asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Are you one of my many fan girls, then?" The 20-year-old blonde looked up from her phone and rolled her eyes. "Don't get _too_ cocky, Mr. Dragneel. Your father hired me to be one of the employees of your family business, and I am very much disappointed that I have to take orders from a person like _you_." Natsu scoffed and thought things through. He could see more of this Heartfilia woman, then. "I can say, my father must really know me that well. I have a thing for sexy women, and you are on top of my list so far." Natsu began, grinning as the blonde cocked an eyebrow. "Well, since I'm part of family, that makes me your boss. I demand you to strip."

The young female laughed. "Don't think of me so low that I have to do that – that, _immature_ thing in this public vehicle to an idiotic son of a bitch that I met for-" The blonde checked her watch. "-only 30 minutes." Natsu grinned at her. "Feisty, I like that. But you do know that I have to report your lack of participation in my orders." The blonde rolled her eyes while she rummaged through her purse and took out her wallet. She dropped her phone somewhere in the deepest depths of her pink purse, as the cab stopped at a neat and quaint-looking house. The driver spoke in his British accent, "35 dollars, lassie."

Pulling out a 100 dollar bill and handing it out to the driver, she stepped out of the vehicle and took her change. Before she could slam shut the passenger door, she turned to look at her pink haired boss. She gave out a sigh and placed a hand on her hip. "My name is Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia. I'm 20 years old. You might think I'm weird for telling you this but-" The blonde bit her lower lip. "-I know you've thought about asking me. Call it a woman's intuition. And for the record, stop undressing me with your eyes." With that, she smiled softly and closed the passenger door with a loud _thud_. He watched her walk up the stairs and the door swing open to show a petite blue haired woman.

Natsu Dragneel chuckled lightly and faced the driver. "To the famous Fairy Tail restaurant, built by my stupid cousin –Eucliffe." The driver grumbled and managed to put on a smile. "Aye, sir."

* * *

Lucy sighed in relief as she watched the cab leave, slowly at first but gaining momentum after. Tucking a stray blonde strand behind her ear, the female placed her pink purse on top of the kitchen counter. "Jesus..." Her blue haired college friend looked at her in complete shock. "You look like someone just fucked you real hard, Lu-chan." The petite 21-year-old closed the door to their home and locked it. Eyeing her blonde best friend, she sighed. "I'm going to cancel my date with Gajeel, then."

Lucy watched her bounce to the refrigerator, taking out left-over pasta, salad, pizza and chicken curry from their dinner last night. "Levy-chan! You don't have to do that! I can take good care of myself _and_ the house, tonight." The sexy blonde exclaimed, taking a seat on the expensive chair in front of the dining table. Levy, a 21-year-old middle-school teacher, shook her head. She grabbed a plate, a fork, and a spoon as she slid it across to the blonde who caught it before the utensils fell. "Nah, he's going to be fine. Besides, you look like shit, Luce. What did this 'Igneel' person do to you, anyway?"

The blonde took off her excruciating black heels, and helped herself with the salad and pasta. As soon as the food reached her plate, it was gone. Lucy had not eaten any lunch, because she was busy being lectured by Igneel. It was the do's and the don'ts and the rules in becoming one of his employees, and the one thing he said was okay was the so-called 'employee relationship' fling. "He lectured me about the Dragon Corporations and blah-blah-blah. He said I was fresh out of college and he chose me because I was the cum laude when I graduated, and he understood I was just one of those 'callow' in the business area. He proceeded to interview me and ask me about my curriculum vitae; and don't ask me how that conversation led us to talking about his son." The blonde took a deep breath and helped herself with a second serving of pasta. The blonde took a slice of pepperoni pizza and bit on it, hungrily.

Levy giggled and opened the dishwasher. The petite woman grabbed a glass and filled it with tap water. She held it out to Lucy, who took it gingerly. "Thanks, Levy-chan." The blonde's words couldn't be understood, for her mouth was full of food. The blue haired teacher smiled and walked over to the living room. "I'll use your cell phone, Lu-chan! Mine's dead and I couldn't find the charger. Okay? Okay." The blonde giggled, and bit on her pizza.

"Uhm... Lu-chan?" Levy called out from the other room.

"What is it, Levy-chan?"

"Someone texted you, and... it's an unknown number."

"What?" Lucy, surprised, jumped off the chair and walked over to Levy –who was sitting gracefully on the couch, the blonde's cell phone in her hands. "Let me see that." The blonde's eyes widened as she finished reading the text message. If it weren't for the food inside her mouth, she would have screamed bloody murder.

* * *

"You're late, boy." A deep voice said, as the younger male shrugged sheepishly and sat on the chair opposite from his father's. They were in his cousin's restaurant, and just the thought made him want to puke. "Let's just hurry this along, old man; I've got things to do." Natsu exclaimed, taking a sip from the wine laid out for him. The red haired man who sat across the table sighed. His father –Natsu noted- was a shameful thing; Igneel was 53 by now, wrinkles seen everywhere on his face. "I've hired a new employee. She is to be taken under your wing, son. I can see the Dragon Corporations now. Flying colors, truly will be." Igneel imagined, a soft smile on his face. Natsu rolled his eyes and called the waiter for a refill. "Get to the point, old man-"

"Where are the manners and the proper etiquette I've shown you, boy?" His father glared at his only son through his thick glasses. "I'm sure, if your mother saw you now, she'll be very disappointed in you."

"She'll never see me now. She never did visit us after 24 years. She ran off after I was born." Natsu growled, crossing his strong arms over his chest. Sighing, he spoke in a softer tone of voice. "C'mon, dad. I have something important to take care of." Igneel began to contemplate his options. He sighed and nodded his head. "Very well. She'll start her shift on Tuesday –which is tomorrow. Her name is Lucy Heartfilia; she's your new secretary. Take good care of her, boy." Natsu's face broke into a huge, sly grin. _What a mere coincidence._ The pink haired male thought, as he brought the wine glass to his lips.

.

* * *

**To: Lucy Heartfilia**

**Message:**

**Congratulations! I've decided to assign you to the Dragneel Enterprises; you shall be the new secretary of my son –Natsu Dragneel. You start tomorrow, and my son expects to see you at 7 in the morning. I have high regard in you, Ms. Heartfilia. Make me proud.**

**From: Igneel Dragneel**

* * *

**notes:** Okie, dokie! This is the preview of my new story. I'm very much busy at the moment, but I'm hoping I could update somewhere on my birthday –which is 12 days away! Hoorah~! Anyway, I need your opinions. **Should I carry on with this story or not? I'd like it to reach 20 for me to continue on. **


	2. Chapter 2

**status: **Epic Man vs. Food is epic. It's on TLC right now. :D

**disclaimer: **I don't own anything!

**notes: **Hey, I'm back with another chapter! –cue the disco lights and applause- Anyway, I've just finished watching Les Miserables (EPIC MOVIE, I SWEAR) and I have new ideas for a Fairy Tail fic (NaLu, as usual). Moving on, I would like to let all of my supportive readers know that I very much appreciate the reviews I have received from all of you. So, keep it coming! :3

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia had the worst kind of feeling in the pit of her stomach. She tried reasoning and talking to herself, and that wasn't always a good sign. It was the early morning of Tuesday, and the blonde wasn't about to call in sick. Besides, today was her first day of work and she couldn't afford to get fired, blemish her records and disgrace the Heartfilia name. Her father had done so much to keep a good reputation and Lucy wasn't going to throw it down in the mud again. The blonde's older brother could do it, not she. Lucy sat up in bed and hugged herself; Levy had not paid the heating bills and the 20-year-old girl found herself cursing to nothing and no one in particular about the cold. The alarm went off beside her bed and it just occurred to the blonde that she hadn't had enough sleep last night.

The blonde's room was as large as the Starbucks' coffee shop downtown, and she had to thank Levy for being such a sweetheart. Levy didn't like big rooms, she found them scary. God knows what kinds of beasts torment her imagination. A queen-sized bed was settled in the middle of the room, a glass nightstand beside it. The walls were decorated with wallpaper –midnight blue for the background and neon yellow for the stars- as a whole wall was decorated with picture frames, posters and sticky notes. Fine wooden cabinets stuck to the right wall adjacent the door, a couch in between the north wall and the bed, a mirror behind the door, a study table on the far end, a bookshelf stood on the corner and lastly; the window beside the bed with a wonderful view of the city that doesn't sleep.

Instead of indulging and trying to figure out who or what couldn't make her sleep, Lucy stared out at the window as she brought her legs closer to her chest, wrapped her arms around them and rested her cheek on her knee. It was an old habit of hers, staring. It kept her from doing something she would regret when her family problems started to get too much. When others had mantras, she had a routine. Stare, breathe, blink and repeat. Simple, easy and very helpful.

It was around 3 in the morning and Lucy couldn't go back to sleep. Sighing, the young blonde threw off the covers and swung her slim, white legs over the bed. Her toes touched the cold wooden floor as she put on her bunny slippers. Turning off the alarm, she stretched until she heard a satisfying crack of her tired bones. The blonde shivered as she walked towards the door. Resting her small, delicate hand on the doorknob, the blonde eyed herself in the mirror. Lucy was wearing gray sweatpants and a white sleeveless top. Sighing softly, she turned the knob, opened the door, slipped through and closed it shut behind her.

* * *

From somewhere across the globe, Sting Eucliffe sat on a lounge chair. He was staring maliciously at a picture that hung on the wall across his desk. Igneel, his uncle, had given him the stupidest job in the whole world. Who would want to be a president of a famous food corporation, when you can be something bigger? His uncle always had a soft spot for his only child, Natsu Dragneel. At the mention of his cousin's name, Sting had to fight the urge not to scream bloody murder. Sting grinned evilly; he had something in mind that would get him to the top of his cousins. Reaching for the phone resting on the corner of the expensive mahogany desk, he punched the buttons a bit too harshly. _5-3-7-9-1-4_. The call began to ring, once, twice and thrice.

The call was addressed to a person from halfway across the globe. On the other end of the phone, Sting's 'man' greeted with a hoarse: _Hello._

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG TO ANSWER THE FUCKING CALL?" Sting shouted at the phone, hoping it was strong enough to temporarily make the person deaf. "_Sorry, step-sister called. Said she's in trouble with something."_ Sting rolled his eyes and massaged his tired and aching temples. Sighing a bit harshly, the blonde man spoke in a rather harsh tone. "Family ties, ha! I expect more from you, Ekol. Ignore that sister of yours, what I'm about to tell you is the more important matter here."

"_Yeah, coming from the guy who has never been the family man."_

Sting growled slowly; he knew all about Ekol's background and past, and the 23-year-old blonde had to admit. It was and always is, the worst stories he's ever heard. "Who _is_ your step-sister, anyway? Why would she call you? Doesn't she just live in the same place and house as you do?"

"_I'm not prepared to tell you who or why or where she is, Sting. She's the only thing that makes my life complete, ever since we left that house. You're a dangerous man, and I am not willing to put my step-sister's life in danger. Who knows just how many associates and spies you have."_

The blonde 23-year-old laughed hysterically. It was late evening in the Philippines, stars twinkling from the outside of Sting's office's window. "Dangerous? Really, that's such a compliment. I've heard it from other people, but you of all people, Ekol? That's saying something after I've helped you out." He smirked as he rested his chin on the palm of his hand. Sting knew, Ekol wasn't the man's real name. He definitely was the confidential type of man, and Sting had to hand it to Ekol –he was one of the damned geniuses he's dealt with.

Silence washed over the phone. Sting thought he heard a groan of dismay and annoyance from the other line. Before the blonde could jump to conclusions and speak, Ekol coughed and replied in a rough voice: _"Enough of this nonsense, Sting. What do you want from me?"_

Drumming his fingers on the mahogany desk, a small smile formed on the edges of his lips. "I want some information involving the newest Dragon Corporation's projects and employees. Do you think you could do that for me?" Sting cursed to himself; he didn't hear a response from Ekol, but instead the soft _click_ –indicating the call was over. Smirking to himself, Sting brought his eyes back to the portrait; shooting daggers towards the pink-haired man smiling beside Gajeel and little Wendy.

"I'll get you, Natsu. Watch and see."

* * *

Natsu Dragneel stared at the ceiling of his room. He couldn't sleep, knowing Lucy would be working for him starting today. All he had done was toss and turn on his bed, waiting for early dawn to break out in New York. The pink haired man had the urge to reach over to his nightstand to pick up his phone and call Lucy; he didn't know, probably to talk things out and know her better. He could have, if he was insane and mad. Groaning in frustration, he sat up on his bed and ruffled his hair. Looking out of the window, the lights shimmered as the stars twinkled. Natsu smiled softly as Lucy's name came to his head again. It was still 3 in the morning, and Natsu knew what he had to do. Throwing the covers off, he swung his feet over the bed and stood up hastily. The pink haired man began to see stars as he cursed himself for getting up too fast. Speed walking towards the door; he turned the doorknob, opened the door, slipped through and slammed it behind him.

.

* * *

**notes: **Pshaw. Yes, I had the need to add my country into this chapter. Since I'm situated in the Philippines and CLEARLY NOT in New York (I haven't been there in ages!), I could probably describe my country better. Nonetheless, I could Google the sights and the scenery of NYC and give you the BEST description I could do. Anyway, I'll be updating _**'Bulletproof Heart'**_ on my birthday, which is –3 FRIGGIN' DAYS AWAY! If you must know, it's on the 25th of January! So like as early as now, shower me with reviews and greetings! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**status: **Desperately in love with Niall Horan. I do hope that they'd have a concert here in the Philippines.

**disclaimer: **Don't own Fairy Tail, Mashima-sensei does. Lucky mofo. :P

**notes: **I have to apologize for not updating frequently, I've started having good grades again (big, juicy, fat 95's) –and in order to keep those up, I have to keep away from the laptop. Yeah and uh, quizzes are coming up next week and I'm studying quite a bit everyday. I guess I could give in to my cravings, just for today. Oh, there'd be a little GaLe in this chappie. Hope you like this chapter just as much as I love your reviews!

* * *

Natsu Dragneel watched the blonde fiddle nervously with her fingers, glancing everywhere except his onyx orbs. In his hands was her curriculum vitae, it was handed to him by Igneel yesterday –and the night spent in his flat? Well, let's say he'd been reading the whole thing. He glanced at her flushed face and down her neck, even lower than that; the pink head suddenly found himself trying so hard to control his urges. Natsu tapped the pen on his desk, glancing at the papers in his hands and looking at her. Setting it down on top of the manila envelope, he clasped his hands and smirked at her slyly. "So, _Lucy Heartfilia_," He began, clucking his tongue. Brown eyes met onyx ones, Lucy averted her gaze. "Welcome to the Dragneel Corporations, fancy seeing you here." He grinned cockily, leaning back on his lounge chair.

The blonde bit her tongue, trying her hardest not to scream curse words against _Mr. Dragneel_.

"So, you're a college drop-out?"

"Excuse me?" Lucy asked, whipping her head to look at him. Her eyes were ablaze with shock; Lucy had to control the urge not to stand up, flail her arms above her head angrily and stamp her foot in mock, childish anger. "I'm asking you a question, Lucy." Natsu replied casually. The blonde narrowed her pretty eyes at him and spat out rudely, "_No_, Mr. Dragneel, _I _am not. I accelerated my junior years in high school, for your information." Silence engulfed the huge room (they were currently in floor 36, Natsu's private office). "I see. Anyway, dad said you'd be my new secretary so... you'll stay at the ground floor with your own assistant. That way if I need you, there'd be another person to take charge while you're away." Lucy nodded her head, crossing her arms against her chest. "So, should I get going?"

"Nah, office hours don't start 'til 10."

"But it's still 8:30!"

"Your point?"

"Why didn't you let me come at 10?"

"I got too excited. I wanted to meet you at a reasonable hour. You struck an awesome first impression on me last night." Natsu replied with a cocky smirk, holding her caramel eyes for as long as he could. The blonde blushed slightly as she squirmed in her seat, hyperventilating at times. "W-well, I... I d-didn't mean it _that_ way – like, I'm attracted to you –No!" Lucy's cheeks flushed 15 different shades of crimson. She had the sudden want to jump out of the opened window behind Natsu's lounge chair. _Why is this happening to me? _

"If you say so." Natsu grinned, clasping his hands behind his rose-colored spiky hair.

* * *

"Alright class, turn to page 35 and do activities A through E." Levy smiled, her class had always been the good kids –ever since she started working in the academy, she'd fallen in love with every student she had. It was a dream come true, but in a way, her teaching a bunch of middle-schoolers are the main reason. They behave better, despite them growing into their adolescent years. The walls were painted with a bright pink; stickers and posters glued to the wall. Windows on the right side of the wall. The usual blackboard on the center of the room, rows of desks and chairs, and the teacher's table on the far end.

Yep, this was Levy McGarden's everyday life.

Pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose, Levy walked from desk to desk, inspecting the students' works. Silence engulfed the whole classroom, the occasional shuffling of feet and scribbles from pencils and erasers interrupting the peaceful silence. The blue haired teacher walked towards the window, hoping to get some fresh air and Vitamin D from the sun's early morning rays. Leaning against the window's ledge, Levy breathed deeply and smiled. The petite blunette knew this day was going to be one of the best she'd ever had.

Squinting against the brightness the day had to offer her, Levy caught sight of something white. Reaching for it, she squeezed her hand out of the window panes and grabbed it immediately. To her surprise, it was a crumpled piece of paper. Levy clutched it tight against her chest and opened the note. Her heart swelled up with happiness as she smiled brightly. Her intuition was right, today's gonna be a wonderful day.

_Come meet me at 9 in the alleyway near your house. Come alone, shrimp. –G.R._

* * *

Employees started coming inside the building; some rushing in to –_hopefully_- get the last of the creamy, jelly donuts and coffee. Possible, they'd make their own but they'd be too busy with paperwork and shit. Mirajane Strauss, the assistant of the new secretary, smiled as she wrote down the names of the absent employees. _Lisanna is one of them again. _Sighing softly, she closed the record book, smoothed down her hair and checked in the mirror if she needed to apply more make-up anywhere. The white-haired woman waited patiently for the new secretary and or strangers asking for directions or appointments with a certain somebody. She also awaited further instructions on what to do for the day; whether she'd read contracts and deliver them to the 36th floor, do the paperwork, make calls and appointments, or check the latest conferences. Perhaps she'd be given a least amount of work done, since the new secretary would be filling in.

Sitting on the desk (I can't describe it properly, so... it'd be like those receptionists' tables in business places, call centers, hotels, etc. The one where there's another flat surface where Mira and Lucy would get work done below the higher one. Mira and Lucy's table goes around like a circle. Get what I mean?), Mirajane leaned down and lifted the cup of hot coffee to her lips as she took a sip. The white-haired woman tapped her ball pen on the table's surface, leafing through the sticky notes taped on a corner. She didn't notice a shadow of a figure standing infront of her.

"Excuse me?" The voice said, clearly annoyed and frustrated.

Mirajane muttered an 'oof', stood up and smiled sweetly. "I'm sorry, ma'am. May I help you with something?"

"Why, yes, deary. Make yourself useful and phone my nephew. I'm getting tired of waiting in this... hideous establishment Igneel calls a business." A blue-haired middle-aged beauty said with a tone of boastfulness in her voice, observing the white-haired assistant with her head held high. She didn't like younger women, they showed too much potential and beauty. They intimidated her to the very core. Mirajane forced herself to smile and nod with much enthusiasm. The assistant proceeded to grab the phone, sandwiched it inbetween her ear and shoulder as she punched the numbers. Mira waited patiently, the other line ringing.

.

* * *

"You'll be with Ms. Strauss, you're assistant. She'll show you what to do-"

A phone interrupted the pink-haired 24-year-old. He sighed softly, picked up the intercom and glanced at the blonde staring at him adorably. He grinned and winked at her, trying to attract Lucy with his charms. The graduate rolled her eyes and scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Dragneel speaking," Natsu said to the receiver.

"What is it, Mira?" His face turned from calm to exasperation.

"What?! Can't you call security and take her out? I'm busy at the moment." The 24-year-old bit his tongue.

"Mira, don't you dare hand the phone to her-" Natsu cursed under his breath as he was met by the shrill and squeaky voice of his old, wrinkly aunt.

"Hey, Aunt Grandine." He greeted with less enthusiasm. Lucy could read the emotion in the handsome man's face; he wished he was somewhere else. "I can't. I'm _really_ busy right now and if you don't mind, do exit the building now before I call security." The blonde's eyes widened with shock. How dare he talk to his elders that way? Natsu gulped and paled suddenly, hoping to get an excuse. He looked around and his onyx eyes landed on the blonde. She tensed immediately. "U-uh, I've got a date with my girlfriend. I can't meet cousin Wendy right now." He spoke back, a devious glint in his eyes. Smirking softly, Natsu replied with: "Her name's Lucy Heartfilia."

It was hard to say, but Lucy knew. Someone up there must really hate her.

* * *

**notes: **My exams finished just two days ago and I feel triumphant 'cause I've got some incredibly high scores. (I sneaked into my professor's files yesterday and my test scores were leaked. I've got a 95 in Math, and 100 in English. Isn't that completely awesome?!) Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I just made sure you didn't think **I was dead **over the time I didn't update. I'll update my other stories the next weekends that follow. Read and review? :D


End file.
